The Third Option
by Guitargirl222
Summary: The Doctor and Amy receive an unexpected visitor and the Doctor may have to fight to hold onto Amy... Post-Cold Blood.


**A/N: Because Jack is epic. And the Doctor's hair is made to be ruffled.**

**Thanks to phantomforever42 for beta-ing and coming up with the title.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who and the characters in it are the property of the BBC. I own nothing. **

**A Visitor in Blue**

There was a knock on the TARDIS door. It startled the once comfortable Amy, who had been resting upon the purple, fuzzy bedspread in her room. She looked up from her book and peered out of her bedroom door.

As she watched the door, she realized that the Doctor had already reached the door and was opening it as Amy entered the hall. She glanced over the railing to see who the visitor was.

She thought she would see River Song, but she could not have been more wrong.

Standing in the doorway was a man with mess of spiky brown hair. He wore a slightly damp, murky-blue trenchcoat over a light blue shirt and black pants.

The man embraced the Doctor, who returned the gesture and when they broke apart, the Doctor was grinning from ear to ear.

He welcomed the man into the TARDIS and left momentarily to go to the kitchen. While the Doctor was out, the man started looking around the control room. He poked at a few buttons and pulled a lever or two.

Then turned his back to the console, leaned against it, and sighed. Amy decided that the man was somewhat interesting, and seemed not to be a threat, so when the Doctor returned with tea and biscuits, she began to descend the stairs.

Beneath the stairs, the Doctor was preparing a bit of tea for Jack, but the Captain had more interesting plans. Jack gently took the tray out of the Doctor's hands, set it off to the side and stood up.

"Doc, listen to me," Jack said, placing his hands firmly on the Doctor's shoulders. "There's something I want to do, something I want to try. But it's crazy. It's sheer madness. It's spontaneous..." he said, leveling himself to be staring right into the Doctor's eyes.

The Doctor hesitated, but decided that in the past, most spontaneous things Jack had done were to save his life, so he reluctantly agreed.

"Do it," he said in an almost mocking tone, with a smug grin on his tightlipped face. "Do it, Jack. Be mad. Be spontan-" The Doctor stopped short as Jack lifted his arms from where they were resting around the Doctor's hips and showed the Doctor his palms.

Jack then slowly, agonizingly slowly, lifted his hands until they were touching either side of the Doctor's head. All of a sudden, in one swift movement, Jack was wildly running his fingers through the Doctor's once perfectly neat hair.

A small gasp came from Jack's left. He froze and slowly lifted his hands out of the Doctor's hair, leaving it slightly spikier than usual. He dropped his hands to his side and walked, no, (Is it even possible for Captain Jack Harkness to simply walk?) strutted over to where the girl was standing.

She was pushed up against the railing as Jack towered over her. Her freckled face gave nothing away as Jack studied her. Her fiery hair, cloaked her petite shoulders in a curtain of red. Her small frame clothed in a black, silk blouse and high-waisted red belt, to match her skinny jeans.

She wore black pumps to go with them, Jack realized. Not the most practical as he had learned from experience. Jack took a step back towards the Doctor, questioningly. "Who's the girl?" Jack asked, looking back at the Doctor who was frantically trying to fix his hair.

"_What _did you _do_?" the Doctor cried. Jack only smirked before a voice behind him said, "Amy Pond."

Jack whirled around to see that the girl had pushed herself off of the railing and was now walking towards him, with a look on her face that seemed to say that she loathed his mere existence. "Amelia Jessica Pond."

She enunciated each word with another step forward. "And to whom am I speaking?" Jack was startled by this.

So, being the _gentleman_ that he most certainly was not, he put his hands on his hips and valiantly said "Captain Jack Harkness. Friend of Nine and Ten. To what do I owe the pleasure, _Amelia_?" He spoke the last word as if she were the stranger of the two.

"Doctor, do you need help there?" Amy called, not breaking eye-contact with Captain Harkness. She brushed straight past Jack who followed her with his eyes. Amy walked straight up behind the Doctor and held up a mirror for him.

He whirled around and screamed at his reflection. It was a noise unlike anything Amy had ever heard, but Jack just rolled his eyes and clucked his tongue as the Doctor ran from the room to salvage his remaining dignity, leaving the two companions alone in the control room.


End file.
